


Too Much of a Good Thing

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When business causes Kuvira to be delayed getting back to Ba Sing Se, Korra is left alone to deal with both Asami and Opal's heats. Having two two horny omegas all to herself sounds like a good thing, at least as long as it doesn't kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

“So, what’s up with Kuvira?” Korra asked, taking the cup of tea Opal offered with a polite nod of thanks. “When is she going to be here?”

Opal shook her head at the question, passing a second cup into Asami’s outstretched hands. “Unfortunately, it might be a couple of days. Apparently, she has to settle some stupid dispute between the governors of the northeastern provinces before she can leave, plus there’s a delay with the new factory she’s supposed to be dedicating. She feels really bad about it though. I know she wanted to be here to meet you two.”

“I’ll bet she did,” Korra said, smirking over the rim of her cup. Ever since the  _ extremely _ pleasurable weekend the four of them had spent together at the Sato estate some months earlier, they’d been talking about finding time for a repeat engagement. Still, they all had busy schedules, and this trip she and Asami were on to Ba Sing Se was the first chance they’d had to actually make it happen.

Asami took a sip of her tea as Opal settled into an overstuffed chair facing the couch. “Did Kuvira say what caused the delay with the factory?”

“Oh, definitely,” Opal laughed. “Varrick Industries didn’t meet their shipping deadline for some of the machinery. There was talk of squeezing his fat head until he squeals. Her words. I don’t approve of her threatening people, but Varrick is a special case.”

Asami’s lips pursed into a thin smile. “Why am I not surprised to hear that? The man is hardly reliable.”

“Actually, it might not be his fault,” Opal told them. “Apparently, Zhu Li went into heat early. Not that Kuvira wanted to hear the excuse.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Oh, like she’s one to talk. How productive is she when you’re in heat?”

“Not very,” Opal agreed, a certain pride showing on her face. Not that Korra could blame her friend. She’d enjoyed  _ distracting _ Kuvira too, and Opal seemed to be very good at it.

“Speaking of your heat,” Asami asked, “isn’t it going to start pretty soon? I know mine is, and since the two of us synced up last time…”

“You’re right,” Opal said, and a flush spread across Korra’s skin at the smile the two omegas shared. Waking up that morning to find first her mate, and then Opal in heat had been something else entirely. The memory was enough to make her clit twitch, and her reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“It seems Korra remembers that day pretty well,” Asami said, rubbing her arm affectionately. “I mean, look at her face.”

“Can you blame me?” Korra asked. “It was quite an experience.”

“Yes, it was,” Opal agreed. “And if Vira doesn’t get her butt back here soon, she’ll miss out on a repeat performance.”

“I’m sure she’ll do her best to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Korra told her. “I know I would.”

“So would I.” One of Asami’s hands crept up along Korra’s thigh, and the twitching between her legs swelled into a full-blown ache. It was almost embarrassing how easily her mate could turn on her on, and Opal’s presence wasn’t helping anything either.

Still, it probably wouldn’t be polite to let that impulse take over with Opal there and Kuvira nowhere to be seen, so Korra tried her best to change the subject. “You know, Opal, I can’t get over how luxurious everything here is. I mean, Asami’s estate is really nice, but this is...”

“Ostentatious?” Opal snorted. “You should’ve seen it when we first moved in. I could hardly put my feet up anywhere without worrying I was going to break some priceless piece of art. That’s why we turned most of the original palace living quarters into a museum. I didn’t want all that stuff where we lived.”

"You mean it was worse?" Korra shook her head in amazement. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Hou-Ting never missed an opportunity to show off. Not that she deserved to die the way she did, but she made my skin crawl."

Mentioning the Earth Queen's gruesome death finally seemed to lower the sexual tension. Opal pulled a face, and Asami removed her hand from the dangerous position it had taken. "You know, if you wanted us to stop flirting, you could have just asked," she said with a fond shake of her head. "You didn't have to bring that up to spoil the mood. I understand wanting to wait until Kuvira gets here."

Korra hung her head, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry. No, the flirting's fine. I just...you two are really hot, okay? And when you're hot together, it's hard to concentrate. I'm only an alpha, you know. What defense do I have against such attractive two omegas?"

Opal and Asami shared a secretive smile. "Good point," Opal said.

"We'll try not to torture you too much until Kuvira gets here,” Asami agreed.

Korra gave Asami a grateful look, but her mate's reassurances only went so far.  _ Too much _ could mean a lot of different things, and she had a feeling Asami and Opal's idea of torture was going to be very different than her own.

* * *

_ Warm _ . Warmth rushed beneath her skin, flooding her veins like fire. Warmth coiled into her nose, the smell of salt and sex overlaid with the slight sweetness of cherry blossoms. Warmth pooled between her legs, throbbing there with painful pulses and dripping out to cling to her inner thighs. A warm body was pressed against hers, and warm lips were sliding along her throat, sucking at the crook where her neck met her shoulder.

"Korra..."

She blinked awake at the sound of her name, opening blurry eyes. Asami's face came into focus, hovering close to hers. Her plush lips had taken on a dark red color even without her usual lipstick, and her smoky eyes were filled with a needy haze. "Mm?" Korra moaned, not yet capable of words.

Asami didn't say anything either. Her lips were much too busy travelling down Korra's chest to kiss around one of her nipples. It had already formed a stiff peak, and Korra hissed, hips bucking under the covers as Asami's teeth grazed the tip. Her clit gave a hard twitch, jutting out of its hood and beginning to extend. 

Instantly, she knew what was happening. Kuvira hadn't made it back in time. Her mate's heat was here, and judging from the wetness she could feel as Asami straddled her knee and ground down in search of pressure, it had already taken full hold. Asami didn’t give her much opportunity to worry about it though. She started rolling her hips, painting the top of Korra’s thigh with a trail of slickness, and Korra couldn’t help but reach for her waist to help guide the motion.

“I’m sorry,” Asami panted, releasing Korra’s nipple and kissing back up to her collarbone. “I can’t wait. I need…”

“S’okay,” Korra rasped, about all she could manage to say. “I’ll help.” She moved her hands lower, gripping the firm muscles of Asami’s backside both for a better hold and to urge her to speed up. Hopefully once she’d had at least one orgasm, Asami would regain some of her senses, and they could figure out a plan to deal with this situation.

Of course, that assumed Asami was going to be reasonable, which was seeming less and less likely. Korra’s cock had finished forming, and Asami wrapped her hand around it, eagerly pumping the stiff shaft. A part of Korra knew this wasn’t a good idea; once she was buried inside of Asami, her rut would take hold, and they’d rapidly turn into the world’s worst houseguests.

And yet, it was nearly impossible to resist. The feel of Asami’s palm accompanied by the hungry vortex of her chi were enough to make Korra’s cock pound, and sticky fluid dripped from its head. “‘Sami, wait,” she mumbled, but the force such words would need to get through to an omega in heat were missing.

It was no surprise that they went unheeded. Instead, Asami lifted herself up, inviting her inside. “Now, Korra.  _ Please _ .

Korra knew she had no chance. Not against that silky voice, and not against her own instincts. She angled her hips, nudging the head of her cock through Asami’s folds, and getting ready to sink into the waiting heat above her.

And then her attention was yanked away by one of the few things that could’ve managed the feat. The door to the guest room flung open, revealing a nearly-naked Opal. The airbender was wearing nothing but a low-cut, silky negligee, and she smelled like summer breezes and honey and sex, all wrapped up into one delicious scent.

_ Oh, Spirits help me. She’s in heat too. _

Asami clearly noticed Opal’s entrance as well, because her concentration broke. She slipped down, and the movement sent Korra’s cock sliding through the omega’s folds before it pressed up against the swollen head of her clit. Asami moaned at the contact, and the sound only made Korra twitch harder. The feel of one omega’s heat was overwhelming enough, but two…two was more than she could stand for long.

Opal was looking at her with undisguised lust, but Asami didn’t seem eager to give Korra up. “She’s my mate,” she gasped, rolling her hips against Korra’s shaft. “Go find yours.”

“She’s not here,” Opal whined, her voice as plaintive as Korra could remember hearing it. “Asami, Korra, please. It hurts.”

The desperate note in her words must have touched Asami, because she nodded. “All right. But I go first.”

A grateful smile appeared on Opal’s face and she yanked off her nightgown, exposing the rest of her lithe, beautiful body. Korra’s mouth dropped even further open at the sight, but a tiny, rational corner of her brain managed to remember something besides the pounding need in her cock. “What about Kuvira?”

“She’ll be okay with it,” Opal mumbled, her eyes watering with the force of her desire. One of her hands cupped her own breast while the other slid between her legs, where wetness was already glistening. “Call her.”

“Call…” Despite her haze, Korra remembered the phone sitting next to the bed, and she leaned over to pick it up. Unfortunately, Asami didn’t wait for her to finish. She sank down with a low, desperate groan, and Korra fumbled with the phone in her hands, only barely managing to keep it from dropping to the floor as a bolt of pure pleasure shot up her spine.

With trembling fingers, she dialed the number for the hotel Kuvira was staying at, though it took her three tries. Asami was already moving on top of her, and the clinging wetness was making it very difficult to do anything as mundane as remember a sequence of numbers. Finally, though, Korra got it right, and seconds later, she heard the acerbic tones of Kuvira’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Korra, do you know how early it is?”

"Sorry," she muttered, although the word came out as more of a moan than an apology. A hoarse cry of need cracked in her throat as Asami started riding her in earnest, deliberately clenching down every time their bodies joined. The slick, fluttering warmth was almost more than Korra could stand, and it took a massive effort of will not to drop the phone and grasp Asami's hips instead in order to rut deeper.

"Seriously, Korra?" Kuvira's voice floated through the receiver, sounding even more distant than a telephone should have made it.  _ "Why _ are you calling me while you and Asami are having sex? Unless… oh no."

"Oh, yes," Korra gritted out, hissing between clenched teeth. She wasn't entirely sure whether she was responding to Kuvira's question, or to the luxurious rhythm Asami had established. The bed dipped beside them, and Korra shuddered as Opal's soft hands started skimming along her stomach, tracing the outlines of her muscles.

"Opal's with you, isn't she?" Kuvira asked in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer. "She told you to call."

Korra tried to respond, but all that came out was a sharp groan. Opal's hot mouth had latched onto her neck, and the nip above her collarbone caused all her words to desert her.

"I was worried this would happen," Kuvira said, sounding less than pleased, but not precisely angry. "I knew I'd be cutting it close, but I hoped she'd have at least another day or two. I didn't expect to get delayed..."

"Vee, how... h—how long are you gonna be?" Korra stammered, still struggling to speak. Asami, probably in an effort to help move the conversation along, had dragged Opal away from her neck and pulled the other omega into a deep, hungry kiss. Their fingers were tangled in each other's hair, grasping and clawing as they whimpered into the kiss, and Korra didn't know whether to be thrilled or disappointed. The sight above her was absolutely stunning, but the distraction meant that Asami's rhythm had slowed down. She still moved, but in a subtler back-and-forth motion, rocking without rising up the entire way.

"Too long for you three to hold out," Kuvira teased. "It's okay, Korra. Opal and I talked about this possibility. You get the first shift, and I'll finish taking care of them when I get home. You'll probably be passed out by then anyway."

Under other circumstances, Korra would have defended her stamina against such accusations, but just then she didn't have the mental capacity. Opal's fingers had traveled between Asami's legs, and the most beautiful sounds were spilling from her mate's lips as her hips jerked and quivered. The little jogging motions had Korra's cock throbbing against Asami's tight inner walls, and she fisted the bedsheets with her free hand. "Fine. Anything off limits?"

"Don't knot my mate without me there," Kuvira said. "Think you can handle that? She's on birth control, but even still, I'm trusting you here."

The base of her cock ached at the mere mention of knotting, but Korra made what she hoped was a noise of agreement. "Mmhmm. Got it. No knotting..."

Opal made a disappointed noise, but Asami swiftly silenced it with another kiss, swallowing the rest of her needy cries. "Just hurry, Vee," Korra added, not bothering to hide her desperation. "These two are gonna kill me if I have to handle them myself for three days."

She could practically  _ hear  _ Kuvira smirking on the other end of line. “I’ll do my best. Try not to die in the meantime.”

Kuvira probably didn’t have anything else to say, but Korra never got to find out for sure. Asami lifted her hips slightly and then ground down hard, running her palms along Korra’s torso at the same time. The receiver slipped from Korra’s hand, crashing down to the floor while she bucked up desperately into her mate. Now that she’d dealt with business, the rational part of her brain was surrendering whatever hold it had left on her, giving her instincts full control.

Her hands went to Asami’s hips as she began to fall into a steadier rhythm. Even though this was far from their first heat together, Korra could hardly believe how hot and smooth her mate felt around her. The urge to give herself over fully to the experience was incredibly strong, and under any other circumstances, she would have surrendered to it.

But these were not any other circumstances. Now that Asami’s attention had been diverted away from her, Opal had turned her affections elsewhere. The airbender bent low, and her hungry mouth caught Korra’s for a bruising kiss.  Their hands wrapped around each other, pulling them closer as it went on. The depths of Opal’s need were palpable, her chi a whirlpool trying to take in Korra’s own. Korra had to do something for her, and so she pulled back just far enough to speak. “Go ahead,” she panted. “Get on my face.”

Opal didn’t need to be told twice. She swung around on the bed, trying to get herself into position. The only problem was that Asami was too lost to her own pleasure to stop moving, her frantic gyrations making it hard for Opal to find her balance. Stopping her mate wasn’t exactly easy, but Opal was so desperate that Korra made an effort. She tightened her grip, holding Asami still long enough for Opal to climb on top of her.

Opal positioned herself facing Asami, legs framing Korra’s torso, sex hovering above her face. The potent scent of her heat filled Korra’s nose, and as soon as her tongue explored upward, a flood of arousal greeted her. It was utterly delicious, and while she was distracted lapping it up, Asami began riding her again. Opal was no less enthusiastic, grinding against Korra’s face as she extended her tongue as far as it would go, fucking the airbender with it. 

Even during their previous time together, Korra had never been the subject of so much concentrated desire. Both omegas were moaning above her, and their auras pulled at hers, trying to lock together. Her cock felt  _ so  _ full, aching to empty itself, but Asami beat her to the edge. With Opal riding her face, it was hard for Korra to tell exactly when her mate fell over, but it was clear that she had. Her body jerked wildly and her inner walls squeezed around Korra’s shaft, trying to pull out the orgasm she craved.

As waves of Asami’s release spilled between them, Korra could tell it was close to happening. The base of her shaft started to swell with the beginning of a knot, and all she could think about was burying those last few inches inside of her mate before she came. It was just what she wanted,  _ all _ that she wanted, but she couldn’t have it. If she tied with Asami, she wouldn’t be able to satisfy Opal properly afterwards.

_ "Please," _ Asami begged in a throaty whine, canting her hips forward in an effort to slide down the rest of the way. Her inner walls continued rippling with the last of her orgasm, and it was all Korra could do to keep her own hips still. She could feel the greedy muscles of Asami's entrance clenching at the top of her knot, trying to pull it in and seal it there.

Korra tried to say that she couldn't, but her mouth was thoroughly occupied. Opal's motions had become short and desperate, and sweet little cries fell from her lips each time Korra’s tongue pushed past her entrance. Strands of honey dripped all over her cheeks and down her chin, but she knew that Opal still hadn't reached her first peak. The omega was close, but not quite there.

In a desperate bid to regain control of the situation, Korra tilted her head, latching onto the swollen bud of Opal's clit and sucking hard. Meanwhile, she gripped Asami's hips in her hands, preventing her from sinking all the way down and locking their bodies together. Her knot ached with disappointment, but she rode out the discomfort, continuing to thrust as best she could. 

Suddenly, it seemed as if everything was happening at once. Above her, Opal stiffened, screaming to the ceiling and drenching the lower half of Korra's face as she finally came. Asami stifled her cry with another kiss, even as she tipped over into a second release of her own, jerking unsteadily as the pleasure overtook her. Korra could do little more than lie back as the two omegas bucked on top of her, doing her very best to keep pumping her hips and stay in contact with Opal's clit at the same time. But eventually, it became too much to bear. She let out a muffled grunt, thrusting as deep inside of Asami as her knot would allow and giving herself over to the fullness pounding along her length.

Pure bliss coursed through Korra’s body as the first thick spurts flew from her cock to coat Asami's inner walls. She emptied herself in heavy pulses, pouring everything she had into her mate's deepest places. Without the tie, the mess wasn't entirely contained, but she didn't mind as more of their combined wetness slid over her sticky inner thighs. She had reached her peak at last, and even though it wasn't everything she wanted, it was still an exquisite relief.

She didn't get much of a chance to bask in the afterglow. Asami dismounted and rolled off to the side, heaving a sigh of what sounded like temporary satisfaction, but Korra's swimming vision hadn't even come back into focus before her mate made her start gasping all over again. Warm lips had wrapped around the head of her cock, lashing the divot in the middle and causing it to pulse anew.

"Wait a minute," Opal said, and Korra looked up in time to see the airbender swing off of her, landing on the other side of the bed. "That isn't fair, Asami. I thought it was my turn?"

Asami released Korra's cock into the cool air, causing her abdominal muscles to clench. "Just cleaning her up a little," she muttered, placing another kiss on the crown. "Getting her ready for you..."

At that promise, Opal gave a pleased purr and reached out, wrapping her fingers around the swollen base of Korra’s cock. Even though Korra had just come hard, her knot hadn’t been drained, and the warm pressure of Opal’s hand was enough to coax out another spurt of come. A sticky trail ran down the airbender’s fingers, and she brought them up to her mouth, clearly hungry for Korra in every way.

With Opal distracted, Korra decided she needed to take some control of the situation while she had the chance. Rolling up into a sitting position, she gripped Opal’s waist, spinning the slim omega around in her arms. She angled Opal’s face down onto the mattress, rising up on her knees behind her, and the needy whimper that followed told her that her show of strength was appreciated. So did the outside of Opal’s pussy. The outer lips were swollen, shimmering with fresh arousal, and the sight was enough to make Korra’s shaft jump. 

Taking it in hand, she guided herself inside without hesitation, finding Opal just as tight as she remembered. The omega’s inner walls clutched greedily at the first few inches of her cock, making it difficult for Korra to get the rest in, but instinct, along with the way Opal’s hips were pushing back into her thrusts, were enough. Soon, Korra was buried to the hilt in silky, clinging heat, and she had to pause for an instant to keep it from overwhelming her. One climax, especially without knotting, hadn’t been nearly enough to quench the fire the two omegas’ heats had lit in her lower belly.

Nor, it seemed, were two climaxes enough for Asami. Her mate was watching the scene with undisguised hunger, her hands running over her own body, tweaking her nipples and probing her sex in a search for some kind of relief. From this position, Korra couldn’t pleasure her the same way she’d done with Opal, but the same wasn’t true of her new partner. “Asami,” she growled, pointing to a spot in front of Opal, “go over there. Opal, show her how much you appreciate her sharing me.”

Asami hastened to obey, scurrying to the foot of the bed and spreading her legs so that Opal could bury her head between them. Korra tried to hold back her thrusts while the two omegas got themselves into position, but it wasn’t easy, her hips jogging forward almost automatically as she waited. Mercifully, it didn’t take long before a pleased murmur slipped from Asami’s lips, letting Korra know Opal’s tongue had found its mark.

That was her cue to begin fucking in earnest. Her fingers gripped the toned flesh of Opal’s ass, and she began plunging in and out of her more forcefully. “So tight,” she groaned. “Spirits, that’s so good.” The praise made Opal murmur happily into Asami’s sex, and her mate’s hand buried itself in the airbender’s short hair, urging her to keep up her ministrations.

Meanwhile, Korra walked the line between agony and ecstasy. The pressure around her length was utterly wonderful, and yet she couldn’t get as much of it as she wanted. Both Kuvira’s words, and the knowledge that Asami would need her again soon, stopped Korra from burying those last few swollen inches inside, and her body screamed in protest at being denied what her instincts craved. 

It didn’t help that Opal seemed to want to be knotted. Even if her mind was trying to respect her mate’s condition, her body had its own demands. With every thrust Korra made, Opal pushed back hard, trying to nudge the swell of the knot inside. Korra did her best to resist, but it wasn’t easy to hold out against such enthusiasm. Fortunately, the shorter strokes she was forced to make offered their own benefits. With every one, the thick bulge pushed up against Opal clit, and it wasn’t long before Korra felt the airbender tense and flutter, tipping over into another orgasm.

The heat around her rippled, and Korra’s cock twitched, the first spurts of her own climax spilling out of her in response. She groaned with pleasure, but as good as she felt, it wasn’t enough. Her hips pushed forward of their own desperate accord in search of the tie, and Korra knew there was only one thing she could do. She pulled out. Opal whimpered in disappointment at the sudden emptiness, but Korra knew she had no choice. She angled her next thrust upward, sliding her cock along the furrow of Opal’s ass instead of going back into her. It wasn’t as good, but Korra was already coming hard enough that it didn’t matter. More heavy pulses spilled out of her, covering Opal’s backside in sticky fluid, as Korra moaned with a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

Opal also seemed less than pleased at being denied. Her hips shifted backwards, trying to regain the penetration she had lost, and Korra was hard-pressed to keep from sinking inside again. Opal looked so inviting, pink folds pouting open, tight entrance pulsing, dripping clear trails of wetness everywhere. But somehow, Korra managed to keep control. She took her cock in her hand, milking the last few pulses out onto the perfect swell of Opal's ass and trying to distract herself by watching Asami instead.

Her mate proved to be quite the distraction. Opal's tongue was obviously working wonders between Asami's legs, because her hips were rocking constantly, making her breasts bounce with each rolling motion. Her fingers were threaded tightly through the airbender’s hair, holding on for dear life. When Asami finally stiffened, chewing hard at her lower lip, her face screwing up in pleasure, Korra's cock gave one last twitch, releasing another weak spurt much to her surprise. The sight of Asami coming was just too beautiful to resist, and it made her want to repeat the experience for herself.

Apparently, Opal had the same idea. She began kissing and nipping her way up along Asami's body, dragging her tongue over the tight abdominal muscles that Korra always loved to touch. They were firm and defined, but still covered with just the right amount of soft cushioning, and Korra ached to explore them with her own fingers. But Opal continued upward, blocking her path as she sucked one of Asami's nipples deep into her mouth. Both of them moaned, and Korra panted with growing need. Even though she had already come twice, her knot still ached and her cock was already pounding with fullness again—fullness that needed to be released.

"'Sami," she muttered, running a hand up along Asami's thigh to get her attention. "I need..."

"Yes, fuck me," Asami said from over the top of Opal's head, clutching it tight with her hand to keep the other omega's attention on her breasts.

But Opal didn't stay put. She released Asami's nipple and turned, casting a searing look back over her shoulder. "Korra, please? I didn't get to finish my turn."

"Yes, you did," Asami said, an edge of a growl in her voice. "She made you come."

"But she didn't come inside me," Opal protested.

"Is that even allowed when Kuvira's not here?" Asami asked. 

Korra couldn’t find the words to answer the question. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, roaming everywhere at once, caressing Asami's legs one moment and Opal's ass the next, both of them within easy reach from their current position.

"Vira said no knotting," Opal pointed out, practically pleading. "She didn't say anything about where Korra was allowed to come."

Korra could sense an argument brewing. An omega's chi wasn't nearly as aggressive as an alpha's, but she could still sense Asami and Opal testing each other, fighting a silent battle. Both of their chis coiled around her, testing her, trying to tempt her and drag her in until she was lost. She was powerless to resist such a seductive call, but she did have one last idea—one that would, hopefully, leave both of them without any complaints.

"I can handle you both." She placed her hands on Opal's hips, urging the airbender to slide further up along Asami's body, until their pelvises were aligned and their legs entwined. The new angle gave Korra access to both of them, and she dragged two fingers through Opal's wetness, toying with the firm button of her clit for a moment before sliding them deep inside of her.

Opal let out a moan of approval, spreading her legs even wider in clear invitation. Meanwhile, Korra hunkered down as low as she could get, using her other hand to position the tip of her cock at Asami's entrance. Her mate was obviously eager, if the way her opening pulsed and the small stain beneath her on the bed were any indications. Korra slid forward with a low grunt, burying herself up to her knot in the clinging satin of Asami's pussy. She had to pause in order to adjust to the intense sensation, but she kept up the thrusts of her fingers, hooking them forward against Opal's front wall in search of the perfect spot.

It didn't take her long to find it. Opal started whimpering as soon as she hit the mark, and Korra curled her fingers even harder, exerting as much pressure as she dared. Her thumb swiped in circles over Opal's clit, and the bud twitched as she trapped it beneath the pad and pressed down. "Spirits, Korra, that's so good," Opal muttered, at the same time that Asami started whining.

"Korra, move. I need more."

There was no way Korra could resist such a plea. She drew back slightly and then her hips slammed forward once again. The friction of each thrust felt incredible, and yet it wasn’t enough. Every time she pushed into Asami, her instincts cried out for her to go further. The bulge of her knot was aching to be taken inside her mate’s tightness, and pulling back instead only got harder with every passing second.

At least Opal provided her with something else to focus on. Once Korra had gotten a vaguely steady rhythm going with Asami, she turned her attention back on the airbender. Even though Opal doubtless wanted more than a pair of fingers inside of her, she still clearly appreciated them. Her hips bucked wildly against Korra’s hand, while the powerful contractions of her inner muscles sent trails of clear fluid running down it. The two omegas were kissing hungrily in front of her, their mouths only partially muffling their cries, a sight as delicious as any Korra could remember. She was torn between gratitude at being in this incredible position and wondering whether she could satisfy such a potent combination of hungers.

Still, she was determined to do her utmost, and under her ministrations, it was Asami who fell apart next. Even as Opal’s mouth was devouring the soft flesh of her throat, Asami clenched harder than ever around Korra’s length, and her hips pushed forward in a desperate attempt to get the last few inches inside. It took every ounce of restraint Korra had to deny her. She pulled back just a little bit; not far enough to spoil Asami’s climax, but barely sufficient to keep from burying herself all the way. The rippling along her length was torture and bliss all mixed up together, and it twitched, a small spurt of her release escaping, but no more.

Once she was sure Asami’s orgasm had ended, Korra slid out of her, though not without a choked sigh of regret. The loss of warmth was agonizing, and only the knowledge that it would soon be replaced gave her the strength. She shifted a few inches higher, lining herself up with Opal this time. Her knees were starting to ache from kneeling this way, but both her own desire and the airbender’s needy whimpers drove her on. She drew out her fingers before a snap of her hips pushed the tip of her cock past the tight muscle of Opal’s entrance.

It wasn’t hard to go deep inside the soaked omega, and Opal let out a cry of ecstasy as she was filled, one that was answered by Korra’s low groan. She didn’t know how much longer she could last with a pair of such amazing lovers, and she had to swallow long and hard, taking a brief pause before thrusting. Opal’s body rocked desperately against hers, making it impossible to wait too long. Korra began to slide in and out, caressing Opal’s ass as she did. The airbender wasn’t her mate, but Korra felt a deep affection for her, and she was determined to bank the fire that Opal’s heat had lit as best she could.

Of course, her own mate’s need wasn’t satisfied yet either. Asami’s orgasm had only brought her a brief peace, and soon enough, Korra felt the tugging of her chi once more. She looked over at Asami, finding green eyes filled with a desperate plea for more.

The need there was too great for Korra to ignore. She couldn’t do much to ease her lover’s pain, focused as she was on not losing control of herself, but perhaps Opal could help. “Opal,” she muttered, leaning low over the airbender’s back and clutching the tops of her thighs for better leverage. Opal moaned and raised her hips higher, offering Korra a better angle. The motion caused Korra’s cock to nudge a few centimeters forward, and once more, it was a struggle to resist burying her knot in the silken heat that surrounded her shaft. To keep the omega from distracting her further, she nipped lightly at the lobe of her ear, encouraging her to listen and obey. “Fuck Asami with your fingers. She needs more. If you fill her, I’ll keep filling you.”

Opal probably didn’t need the slow drag of Korra’s hips that followed as incentive. She brought her fingers between Asami’s legs, and Korra heard her mate cry out with a mixture of joy and relief as she was stretched again. Feeling much less guilty once Asami was being tended to, she let herself go a little, pumping into Opal with short, selfish thrusts. They nearly bottomed out, but it was the way Opal’s tight walls twitched around her whenever she ended them that was almost too much to bear. Soon, she was sucking hungrily at the base of Opal’s neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but insistently enough to make sure she got a good taste of the salty, sweat-slick skin.

“Vira won’t be happy if you bruise me before she gets here,” Opal panted, but Korra could tell from the note of need in her voice that she wasn’t exactly saying ‘stop’. 

Even so, she removed her mouth, muttering into the back of Opal’s neck. “She’ll have her turn with you and Asami tomorrow. Right now, you’re both mine.”

“Oh yes,” Opal groaned, and a moment later, Asami let out a wordless wail. Whatever Opal’s lust had inspired her to do, it was obviously appreciated. The two omegas kissed deeply, and the sight spurred Korra to drive her hips faster and harder. Her rut had taken over, and her body now moved on instinct. She needed another orgasm, and although she had intended to save it for Asami, she wasn’t sure she could.

“Fuck…gonna come…” she grunted, gazing down past Opal’s shoulder and into Asami’s eyes. They were screwed tight with lust, but at the sound of her voice, they opened.

Their gazes locked, and Asami tore her mouth away from Opal’s long enough to whisper, “Yes.”

“Your turn next,” Korra promised, but those were the last words she managed. Her hips snapped one more time, and the fullness pounding along her cock finally burst free. Her peak hit in a series of sharp pulses, and she buried herself as deep inside of Opal as she could without tying them together, emptying into the omega’s rippling heat.

As soon as she began, Opal cried out and clenched down even tighter around her cock. “Oh fuck,” she hissed, and Korra caught a glimpse of her nipping Asami’s throat just before her body bowed. “It’s so much. You’re filling me with so much, Korra…”

‘I have more,’ Korra tried to say, but she couldn’t make her mouth form the words. Her body had stopped following her commands, and the thing she craved above all else was relief for the aching heaviness in her knot. No matter how tight Opal squeezed her, no matter how hard she rutted, and no matter how much come Korra spilled out, it wasn’t enough. She needed clinging warmth wrapped around her knot, sealing her in, milking her for everything she had.

There was only one way she could get that relief, at least if she was going to honor her promise to Kuvira. Beneath them, Asami was still panting with desire, Opal’s fingers clearly not enough to have satisfied her either. That was who Korra wanted. As attractive as she found Opal, Asami was who she truly needed to be inside. 

She couldn’t wait any longer, not while her knot ached so painfully. When she pulled out of Opal, it was still making her cock leak fluid onto the airbender’s thighs. Korra had never come so much without being at all sated, and it was clear that Asami could sense what she needed. No words passed between them now, and none were required. Their mouths crashed together, even while Opal pulled back her fingers, making way for Korra’s cock.

Asami’s hands clutched at her ass, trying to guide her inside, and Korra couldn’t help her fast enough. Her mate was absolutely soaked, easily able to take the thick length of Korra’s cock all the way to the top of her knot in a single, powerful stroke. A sultry moan slipped out of Asami at the penetration, and her head tipped back, giving easy access to the soft skin of her long neck.  Korra nipped at it, and the whimpers she drew out were so beautiful that she couldn’t wait any longer. Her hips nudged forward, pressing the swell of her knot against Asami’s opening, and she whispered, “Please, ‘Sami. I need to.”

A choked, “Yes,” was Asami’s only reply, and when she heard it, Korra’s hips snapped, harder than before. The omega’s body yielded eagerly to her and with a pop, her knot was  _ finally _ encased inside the wet, gripping heat of Asami’s pussy.  Ripples ran down her shaft, and she groaned, long and low.  _ This  _ was what she needed, this connection, this warmth, this woman, more than anyone else.

Asami clearly felt the same way. Tears of relief formed in the corners of her eyes, and she whimpered, “Oh, Korra. Oh, Korra, yes.” Her hips pressed downward and Korra’s body rose up to to meet them. Her strokes had to be short when they were tied together like this, but they were harsher than before, as Korra poured every ounce of the desire she’d been restraining into their rut.

Beside them, Opal had begun touching herself, using the come Korra had released to lubricate her strokes along the length of her clit. Her other hand clutched at her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she tried to bring herself a little more pleasure. Her chi wasn’t as ragged as before, but it was still releasing little pulses of desire, her heat diminished but hardly satisfied.  It was incredibly sexy, but Korra hardly needed further encouragement. Asami’s pussy was gripping her knot so tight, while her aura pulled hungrily, demanding this final, most potent climax all for herself.

It wouldn’t be long before she got it. The need to empty herself was overwhelming, and despite Korra’s efforts to prolong the pleasure, burying her face in Asami’s shoulder for distraction, she was rapidly giving in. One of her hands cupped her mate’s ass, letting herself push inside as deeply as she could possible go, while the other dug into Asami shoulder. A string of desperate grunts came out of her throat, the sounds merging with a broken scream of pleasure as beneath her, Asami came undone again.

Her mate’s body shivered in her arms, and as her inner muscles contracted around Korra, she let go completely. A surge of pleasure ran through her knot as she poured out everything she had, one thick spurt of her release after another splashing against Asami’s inner walls. With every pulse, Asami cried out anew, her body squeezing down, and Korra could only respond by coming even harder than before. It was a seemingly endless cycle of the best possible kind. She slumped forward, shaft still twitching occasionally, body covered in a fine layer of sweat, completely exhausted. Her limbs were leaden, but her hips gave a few slow rolls anyway, more to stay connected to Asami than anything else. Her mate's soft hands ran up and down her back, smoothing away the sweaty strands of hair that clung to her neck and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Korra, that was fantastic. Just what I needed... Korra? Korra?"

Asami's voice was drifting further and further away, and it was a struggle for Korra to keep her eyes open. "Just a short nap," she mumbled, shadows already closing in around her eyes. "Wake me when we're untied so... Opal can..." She yawned, burying her face into the sweet-smelling crook of Asami's neck and inhaling. It was still thick with the scent of the omega’s heat, but this time, it soothed her instead of driving her wild.

She thought she could hear Asami whispering something to Opal, but her brain was too tired to process it. Instead, she finally drifted off to sleep, giving in to the comforting darkness and the steady sound of Asami's heartbeat beneath her.

* * *

The scent of sex hit Kuvira's nose before she even opened the door to the guest chambers. She'd been expecting it, of course, but the sheer power still took her by surprise. With just one shallow breath and a flare of her nostrils, heat began to smolder in her belly and the shaft of her clit stirred beneath its hood. Opal's scent registered first, light breezes spread overtop the deeper, earthier smell of desire, but Asami and Korra weren't hard to pick out either. The scents were everywhere too: the guest room, the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and of course, the master bedroom.

_ Well, well. It seems the three of you have certainly kept busy while I've been gone. _

She opened the door and stepped into the living room, making her way toward the screen that separated it from her bedroom. Soft whimpers registered as she drew closer, as well as the sound of bodies rustling amidst the sheets, but it still seemed curiously quiet. Her brow furrowed, and she pulled back the screen door, curious to see what, exactly, was going on.

The sight spread out before her made her snort with laughter. Korra was sprawled across one half of the master bed—Kuvira’s, of course—taking up far too much space with her arms and legs. Her hair was a bird's nest, and she was snoring lightly, drooling onto one of the pillows. As amusing as the sight was (as well as being slightly annoying, since it was her pillow), it couldn't keep Kuvira’s attention for long. That belonged to the two omegas who were currently busy on the other side of the bed. Opal's head was buried between Asami's legs, and Asami's fingers had woven into her hair to offer encouragement.

A moan rose in Kuvira's throat as she felt their chis reach out toward her, and as one, both of them turned in her direction. "You took your time, didn't you?" Asami said, pushing on Opal's head and guiding the airbender back to what she’d been doing. "I thought you said you wouldn't be long?"

"I made it back in less than a day," Kuvira said, a little defensively. She began stripping out of her clothes, starting with the buttons on her uniform shirt. "It's not my fault Korra couldn't keep you both satisfied until then."

"Oh, she did," Asami purred. She removed one of her hands from Opal's hair, reaching across the bed to stroke her mate's naked back. "She's definitely earned that rest. But it's your turn, so hurry up and lose the pants."

Kuvira hoped the lump that was forming in her throat wasn’t  _ too _ visible. From where she stood, she had a delicious view of her mate’s bare pussy as she ate Asami out. The engineer was incredibly appealing as well, but right now, she needed to be in Opal.  With a harsh tug, she pulled her pants and boxers down to her ankles, and her cock sprang free, already fully formed and throbbing with anticipation. This was well worth the frantic, overnight train trip it had taken her to be here as soon as possible.

Opal spread her legs further in invitation, letting Kuvira see the residue of what her mate had been doing with Korra earlier. It only served as motivation. This was  _ her _ mate, and she intended to prove that no one could satisfy Opal the way that she could.

It seemed Opal agreed, because as Kuvira approached, she lifted her head up long enough to  whimper, “Come on, Vira. I need you in me.  _ Now _ .”

The desperate plea made Kuvira’s cock jump and she took it in hand, lining herself up as she knelt on the bed behind Opal. Her other hand took hold of her mate’s hip and she pushed forward without hesitation, groaning as wet silk enveloped the first few inches. Before she could get all the way inside, however, Asami’s sultry voice stopped her. “Not so fast, Kuvira. You don’t get to knot her until I’ve had my turn too.”


End file.
